The Lost Heir
by wipout207
Summary: When eldest son Prince Lovino R. Vargas disappears one morning, everything goes wrong. While his brother is taking all lessons to be king, Lovino is stuck on a Spanish pirate ship, with a captain who seems to know the price above his head. Lovino has no choice to play along on the ship until he can run. But once ships start sailing, there's only so much a prince can do!
1. Chapter 1

The soft waves gently caressed the sand shores in the harbor. The creaking of the ships early in the morning, quietly sounding among the seagulls chattering. Leather boots tapped against the wooden platform as it slowly got closer to the ship bouncing on the small waves.

A hand of porcelain gently slid along the barrels by the docking plank. One was full of jewels from a city, another was simple scraps of clothing. But the last one was empty, full of nothing but the scent of the crisp morning salty air.

Slowly, as the sun rose over the marble castle standing above the city, the figure slowly climbed into the barrel, carefully making no sound. First the tap from the lid being put back on and then, nothing. Just soft waves and birds.

—- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunlight peeked between the window curtains and gently covered the bed. Feli pulled the covers over his head, whining. "But I want to sleep in…". This went on for five minutes, until he sat up and slowly rubbed his eyes.

The room was adored with art pieces, beautiful instruments, anything a father could spoil their child with. Among the glass figures covering the shelf was the small painted portrait of the king, his second wife, his half sibling Michelangelo, and the two heirs of the throne. The younger of the two, in his eyes held bewilderment, curiously, friendliness,fear. The elder of the two, wore a frown, his eyes holding nothing in them.

Feli slowly moved his feet to the side before sliding off. He traversed his floor to the closet of silk outfits. "I don't know what to wear...maybe this one? Or that one? Oh I know! I'll wear this one!" He decided on simple brown pants, a fitted shirt with collar with diamonds as the buttons. A little bit too much but hey, diamonds.

He slowly crept into the hall, closing the door behind him. He skipped down the hall to the room at the end of the hall.

He gently knocked against the wooden door,"Lovi! Are you awake yet? Papa wants us up for breakfest!" He knocked a few more times, before grabbing the door knob.

Felicano slowly opened the door and froze. The sheets were thrown on the floor, many items were broken on the floor as well as bottles of wine were staining the carpet. He walked in, careful to avoid the glass.

"L-Lovino? Did you have a bad dream..?" He looked around,"so bad that you destroyed your room?" The bathroom was completely empty, items thrown anywhere in disarray. Felicano looked around frantically before stepping out onto the balcony. The curtains blew gently into the wind, the town below, shimmering in the fresh morning light.

Felicano screamed.

Guards rushed up as well as the king himself, Marco Romulus Vargas, came running into the room.

"What happened here?!"

"HE'S NOT HERE!" Felicano shouted, "he's not in his room!"

The king pinched his nose, "I bet he got himself kidnapped. Idiot. Felicano, go to Melina and Michelago." He stared, causing the Italian to nod and leave the room instantly. The king grabbed the rails of the balcony.

"So that brat still won't be king?" He gritted his teeth,"what type of spoiled baby does he think he is?"

—- — - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abel was counting inventory, checking off each item. "Dumb captain." He left the storage area to yell at some idiot who accidentally tied himself a noose.

Silently, a cover on a barrel gently moved onto the top of the one next to it. Two hands gripped the sides as the figure casually stepped out of the container. He took a step forward, before tripping into a box, knocking the items off it, creating a clatter.

Footsteps ran toward the door and the wooden device was thrown open. A man dressed in red clothes, black leather boots, and a sword in his hand. Two more people were behind, one was Abel and the other was a blonde man, sporting a blue uniform.

"Antonio, are you sure you heard something?" Francis inquired. Antonio pointed his sword at the boxes. Underneath struggling to escape from them, was a figure. Francis flicked on the lamp,"so who-"

Antonio dropped the sword. Francis nearly dropped the lamp. Abel made a grumbled sound.

The figure feverishly tried to find further user the boxes. "BAD BAD BAD!" He screamed, trying to move boxes.

"Francis, get Gilbert." Antonio smiled,"it seems we have a very special guest who will be dining with us." Antonio sauntered forward and kneeled in front of the struggling person.

"Would you like some assistance~?"

"Like hell!"

He happily smiled, "now now, that's not a way to talk.." Antonio's smile widened,

"Prince Lovino?"

Lovino glared, as he shouted and was removed from the the boxes and dragged out of the inventory room.

All that was left was the mess of boxes covering the floor and the spilled food items rolling around as the boat moved.

Lovino blinked rapidly as the sun suddenly came into view, everyone had to take a second look before drawing nearier.

Antonio slapped his hand onto Lovino's shoulder. "Our little guest will be dining with me and the other captains tonight!"

Gilbert snorted a laugh. "Isn't this a story written in books? What's next, a dragon?

Francis sighed, looking away. "The only beastily thing here is you and your outfit."

"Excuse me?"

Antonio gripped Lovino's shoulders as he struggled. He eventually had to hold him in his arms to prevent him from running.

"Let's start dinner, I believe we can ask the Prince all our questions."

Lovino swallowed, but glared.

"Kiss my ass, bastards."

Francis gasped,"what a mouth! A prince shouldn't speak like that. Naughty, naughty~"

Lovino arched an eyebrow."Isn't a Pirate suppose to be a little less flashy in the color department?" Gilbert laughed.

Antonio dragged Lovino into a small office, Francis and Gilbert right behind them.

Lovino was then forced into a chair not near the door or window. The room had a table with a glass piece pressed into it. Maps laid curled up in a box in the corner with a compass hanging out of the box as well. The room was dimly lit with many maps nailed to the wall, filing the walls with treasure maps or navigation maps galore. The chairs were simple wooden chairs with slight padding on them. Lovino's eyes rested on the three distasteful men sitting.

"Prince Lovino, What brings you aboard my ship? Were you're private ships not available?" Antonio smiled, clasping his hands together under his chin.

"None of your concern." He spat, glaring at them all.

Gilbert snickered, "a stowaway on a ship is a big deal. I would answer our questions kid." Lovino simply scoffed at him.

Antonio smiled,"Prince Lovino R. Vargas. I advise you listen to us! You're worth a lot of money as one whole! But I wonder if you were missing parts.." He tapped his chin.

Lovino straightened his posture,"you wouldn't dare."

The three exchanged looks, before looking at Lovino. Something about their happy go lucky grins we're making his stomach turn.

"You're worth about 7 million jewels know right?" Antonio smiled,"with an added 16 thousand."

At that moment, Lovino's heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

The three exchanged looks, before looking at Lovino. Something about their happy go lucky grins we're making his stomach turn.

"You're worth about 7 million jewels know right?" Antonio smiled,"with an added 16 thousand."

At that moment, Lovino's heart stopped.

Fear flooded his senses.

His frown morphed into a snarl, "I could call the entire Royal Navy on you. And I'm worth twice that!" Gilbert smirked.

"Quite a fiesty Prince. I swore the rumors said he was a baby." Lovino's ear grew red and he growled.

Francis sighed, "Gilbert there's two heirs. This one is the one who gets the throne. You're thinking of the younger one."

Antonio and Gilbert stares, gaping mouths wide.

"There's two..?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Francis cried.

Lovino muttered.

Francis leaned in close, to which Lovino leaned back until he hit the back of the chair. "Why haven't you notified the Royal Navy? Unless of course you did before sneaking aboard~"

Lovino slid the chair back along the floor and stood up, hands pressed against the smooth surface of the table. Antonio smiled, "your eyes are as vast as the sea. Why so empty?" Lovino's eyebrow twitched.

Francis and Gil rolled their eyes. "We got ships to man. I guess he's yours cause it's your ship." Gil groaned, "I would've been rich."

Francis winked, "but I'll gladly take him if you grow tired!" The two slid out the door, letting it close silently. Antonio clasped his hands together.

"Seems I'll have to explain. Either you do as I say here. Or you're not going to last long." He smiled, "I won't be too mean."

"Suck my ruby jewels."

"That's an odd request..?"

"I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT, DO NOT BE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Lovino shouted, slamming his hands onto the table and leaning in.

Antonio narrowed his eyes, the light in them dimming to create a small glow. "A prisoner shouldn't speak so rudely to its captor. Now, Prince or rather, just Lovino, I formally welcome you to the Ship Maria. Any questions? Oh, and you'll be doing anything cleaning related because I doubt you know anything."

"I can cook, shit for brains."

"Then you'll be a cook too! Oh how nice of you to volunteer!" Antonio walked over, and happily slapped him on the back.

Lovino glared, "May you rot in the sea."

He smirked, tapping the side of his face. "Then I'll take this ship down with me."

For the next week, Lovino assisted with cooking. The cook ended up making him do everything, as Lovino was not half bad at cooking. He slowly learned who to avoid and who to attempt to ally himself with. Half the men on board couldn't even fathom they had a prince scrubbing the deck, which they took all pleasure in messing.

The windy tasted salty, each time it hit Lovino's face. The only sounds came from the crew or the waves crashing against the boat, asking to sink it into the dark depths below. He was cleaning away from the loud and annoying voices of the crew, where the loudest sound was the ocean lifting and bouncing the ship. But nothing was worse than the piercing fire of a ball in the sky beating down, as if to burn everything it touched.

Lovino glared as he mopped the floor, muttering words about the sun being too hot, the crew being too loud or basically anything. "Everyone here is dumb and deserves to be in jail or whatever, hanged."

Two crew members nodded at each other, before the biggest grins rose onto their grimy faces. Lovino's ear picked up there conversation.

"I heard the Captain sent a ransom note. Wants about 10 million jewels for him. Kinda high, don't you think?"

"Quite a pricy Prince. Still curious how he got here. Found him in the storage area."

Lovino grumbled, ignoring everyone to finish and go off alone.


End file.
